


One Good Turn

by scatter



Series: A Friendly Gesture [3]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Awkwardness, Community: badbadbathhouse, Friendship/Love, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatter/pseuds/scatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke and Kanji return Souji's gesture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Good Turn

**Author's Note:**

> Ends on kind of a downer note because I never got around to writing things getting better. Imagine they do?

Yosuke came up with the idea while he was still in Souji's room, but he didn't really allow himself to think about it until he was alone. At first it was more of a fantasy than anything, something to think about while he stroked himself at night and remembered Souji between his legs. But it kept coming back and gradually changed into something he gave serious consideration.

It wouldn't be too bad, would it, to do to Souji what he'd done to Yosuke? If it had been anyone else it might have been unthinkable but this was Souji. And, yeah, he'd never sucked a dick, never thought about doing it before, but how hard could it be? Use lots of tongue and work his mouth some and it'd have to feel at least okay. If he tried to copy what Souji had done, he was sure he could make it passable and he could always tell Souji to direct him if he was doing it wrong. He practiced one night on his fingers, holding them close together and pretending they were a thicker, more personal part of Souji. Even alone with the door locked, it embarrassed the hell out of him, but sucking on them and remembering the noises Souji made, imagining that this was really Souji and he was panting Yosuke's name, was more than enough to get him off.

Finally, he decided it couldn't hurt to just ask. If Souji said no then that'd be okay, and if he said yes then, well…

Yosuke was kind of looking forward to him saying yes.

He caught up to Kanji after school on Saturday, figuring he might as well share the idea with him. Souji was with Chie and Yukiko so he didn't have to worry about him sneaking up and overhearing them, but he still dragged Kanji off to a corner and glanced around to make sure no one was nearby. Rumors spread too fast in their school and whether or not he decided to go through with it, he didn't want everyone to know his business.

"You remember when Souji…uh…"

Kanji blushed. "Yeah, I remember. What about it?"

Yosuke continued to look around. It was easier to get the words out when he couldn't see Kanji's face, almost like he was talking to himself. "I was thinking about asking him if I could do the same thing to him, to return the favor and show him how much I like him—how much I liked what he did and that he means a lot to me, that I feel the same way about him. As a friend. Although friend isn't the right word because he's so damn important, he's really—look, it doesn’t matter why I want to do it!"

Kanji held up a hand. "Hey, calm down, Yosuke-senpai, I'm not judging you. I get what you mean. Don't see the need to tell me but—"

"Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to…if you wanted in." That sounded way too sleazy. "I mean, if you wanted to do the same thing. I'd…it'd be easier with someone else there, I think," he admitted.

Kanji's eyes went wide. "Me doing that kind of thing to Senpai? I don’t know."

"He did it to us," Yosuke pointed out, a thought coming to him. Up until now he'd been sure, in the back of his head, that Kanji must have dwelt on the whole thing as much as he had, but now he felt some doubt. What if he was the only one still wrapped up in it, and Kanji and Souji were just taking it in stride? "Anyway, if you do, I'm not asking you to use your mouth, I'll take care of—uh, I'll…"

"We should probably talk about this somewhere else."

"That's a good idea."

It turned out Kanji had thought about it and he agreed, which was… Yosuke wasn't sure. He was glad, kind of, because the idea of approaching Souji on his own about something like this was nerve-wracking, but part of him had wanted Kanji to say no so that he could do this on his own, just him and Souji. That was stupid, though; Souji hadn't just gone down on him and it wasn't like Yosuke had some claim on him or something. They were just partners, even though Yosuke had told Souji he thought he was special, and if Souji felt the same way it was probably because he considered all of his friends special and Yosuke's special was a different kind of special that—ugh, whatever. He stopped thinking about it because the more he dwelt on it, the more he wanted to punch Kanji in the face for no real reason and that would only end badly.

Once he got home, it took Yosuke longer than he would have liked to gather the courage and dial Souji's number. His parents were out and wouldn't be back for hours, but he kept expecting them to pull up in the driveway and know what he was planning.

"What's up, Yosuke?"

"H-hey, partner." Yosuke coughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I was wondering if you wanted to come over. I invited Kanji to watch a movie but it'll be better if you're here too."

"That sounds good, but I'll have to ask Dojima first." Yosuke waited impatiently; his plan counted on Souji coming over tonight. Any other time and Yosuke couldn’t guarantee his parents wouldn't be home or that he'd have enough courage to try again. "He said yes but I'll be a few minutes. I have something to take care of first."

"Okay, see you then."

It was another twenty minutes before Souji got there. By then, Kanji was relaxing on the couch and Yosuke was pacing back and forth, every noise sending him to the front door checking for Souji.

"Chill, Yosuke-senpai. No use stressing about this before he's even here."

"How can you be so put together?" Yosuke perched on the edge of the couch and drummed his fingers against his leg. He thought about putting his headphones on to relax but then he might miss the doorbell.

Kanji shrugged. "I'm nervous as shit but I've been thinking since you talked me into this. It's just Senpai. Whether he says yes or no, it'll work out somehow."

"Souji always makes things work out," Yosuke agreed, and jumped when the doorbell rang.

When he just stared, Kanji said, "Aren't you going to answer it?"

Souji smiled apologetically as he came in and took his shoes off. "Sorry, it took longer than I thought it would."

"It's fine." The back of Souji's usually perfect hair stuck up. "Stand still, your hair's messed up."

"What?" Souji's hand shot up but he let Yosuke take care of it. "Thanks."

Kanji walked into the hallway and nodded stiffly. "Yo, Senpai. Glad you could make it."

"Hey, Kanji. What's the movie tonight, Yosuke?"

"Something I borrowed from Chie."

"She's lending them out to you again?"

"On the agreement that if I so much as scratch them I have to buy her steak. But about watching it…" Yosuke rubbed his hands together, heart already racing. "Actually, I wanted to do something else first."

"Oh?"

"You remember last time we were over your house how you…" He made a vague gesture. "I thought maybe I could... I mean, not just me, Kanji too obviously or he wouldn't be here…"

He didn't have to finish. Souji smiled knowingly. "Let's go up to your room."

Yosuke thought he'd been able to get his point across without actually saying it. Once they were in his room, which he'd cleaned especially for this visit, Souji asked, "Do you want to be sitting or standing?"

Yosuke frowned. Could he even do it standing? Maybe if Souji stood on his head. "What's better for you?"

"Either is fine." Souji smiled again as he stepped close and started to undo Yosuke's belt. "Just pick whatever is most comfortable for you."

For a moment, Yosuke didn't realize what was happening. Or rather, he did realize but, caught up in Souji's smile and the way he was looking at him, he couldn't figure out how to react besides getting hard. It was only when Souji started to kneel and Kanji cried out, "Hey, Senpai, that's not what we meant," that he came back to himself and pulled Souji to his feet.

"Wait, wait, Kanji's right, that's not what I was talking about!"

"Oh?" Souji furrowed his brow. "But you said…"

"I wasn't clear. I don’t want you to—" Okay, that was a huge lie. "I didn't invite you over here to do that to me."

"Then…to Kanji?" Souji looked at him over his shoulder and when Kanji shook his head emphatically his frown deepened. "I don’t understand."

"It's not about us," Yosuke said. "It's about you. We want to show how much we care for you the same way you did. Well, not quite the same way, Kanji's going to do something different but it's pretty close."

Souji stared at him. "You don’t have to do that."

"I know we don't have to, but neither did you. You doing that was…it was really nice and it meant a lot to me that you did it, so thought I could – we could – show you some of what you made me – us, dammit – feel." Shit, this was hard to say. He looked to Kanji for help but he seemed perfectly content to let Yosuke continue stumbling over his words.

"So you want to put your mouth…on me?" Souji looked faintly unsettled by the idea.

"Kanji would use his hand, actually, because, well, he's got big hands." Kanji gave him a flat look but Yosuke wasn't going to admit that he wanted to be the one to give the blowjob. Sensing Souji's hesitation, he added, "Look, you don't have to let us. It's like when you did it; we're not going to force ourselves on you."

"A hand…might not be so bad," Souji said finally. Still, he looked unsure when he glanced around the room. "Where should I…?"

"The armchair, I guess." Yosuke wasn't terribly worried about it getting dirty. It was on its last leg and needed to be replaced.

Souji sat on it gingerly and bit his lip when Kanji, face red, stood between his legs. "You okay with this, Senpai?"

Souji nodded. When Kanji knelt down and tried to touch his belt, he blushed and hastily undid it himself. "I've got that!"

He took himself out too, avoiding looking at either of them as he did, and Yosuke wondered how this could get him so embarrassed when just a moment ago he'd had his hands on Yosuke without so much as a blush. He actually apologized when they saw he was hard.

"That's kind of the whole point, Senpai," Kanji said. "I'd be more worried if you weren't."

Kanji did have big hands and he wrapped around one around Souji's dick with no problem. Souji bit his lip and pressed his palms hard against the seat cushion, staring as Kanji's hand began to slide up and down.

"Do you know how to give a handjob?" Yosuke asked, suddenly realizing that he didn't know if Kanji was good at this.

"If you were going to ask that, couldn't you have done it earlier?" Kanji didn't look at him, all of his attention of Souji. His look of concentration was kind of funny. "Anyway, it's like doing it to yourself, right? Except from a different angle. I'll figure it out."

His lack of experience didn't seem to bother Souji, who shifted his legs and gradually started to breathe harder. Suddenly, in mid-sigh, he grabbed Kanji's wrist and stopped him.

"Something wrong?"

"No, it's… Sorry, I just need a second." Souji let out a heavy breath, composing himself again, before letting go.

Kanji started up, going slower to let Souji readjust. "Am I doing alright?"

Souji nodded but not a minute had passed before, right when he looked like he was getting into it again, he stopped Kanji. The third time he did this, he'd just started to move his hips and he stopped doing that too, looking embarrassed that he'd even started. Kanji rocked back on his heels and frowned at him. "Look, Senpai, you keep doing that and this ain't going anywhere."

He sounded frustrated and Yosuke sympathized. Hard to believe he was doing it right when Souji kept putting a stop to it.

"Sorry, I can't help myself. It's really good; I want you to keep going, but…" Face red, Souji stared miserably at his lap. "I can't help myself."

Yosuke frowned. Souji being upset wasn't part of the plan. "I've got an idea." He climbed into the armchair behind Souji and pulled him against his chest, holding his arms behind his back. "Okay, try it now."

"What, you're going to restrain him?" Kanji frowned.

"No, this might be a good idea." Souji wiggled closer to Yosuke and hooked his legs around Yosuke's to keep them from closing. "I won't keep interrupting you this way."

It was kind of weird – really weird, actually – to have Souji between his legs like that and watch him get jacked off, but not being able to move his arms seemed to work out for him. He relaxed slightly and pressed his face against Yosuke's neck, where he sighed and made tiny aroused noises. Yosuke hoped Souji didn't notice his own erection pressing up against him and tried not to moan whenever he rubbed up against it.

"Good, Senpai?" Kanji kept his eyes on his hand and what he was doing, but he looked up for a moment, searching Souji's face for signs that he was enjoying himself.

Souji nodded, watching him with hooded eyes, and asked Yosuke, "Am I handling this alright?"

"Huh?"

"Am I doing okay? I haven't…I'm not sure…"

"You're doing fine," Yosuke said, and felt some of the tension leave Souji's body even as he groaned and threw his head back.

"That's good," Souji said, and his voice, low and relieved, was right in Yosuke's ear, tempting him to just close his eyes and start moving against Souji. He managed to resist, reminding himself that this was about Souji and he could get off later, if he didn't accidently come before that. "I don't want to mess this up. I want to do it right."

"It'd be hard to mess something like this up," Yosuke said, voice breaking as Souji rocked his hips.

Souji sought reassurance twice more as he neared his climax and he looked increasingly stressed each time, like he was afraid he'd do something wrong. Yosuke did his best to assure him that he was doing fine, really, just relax, and told him they'd stop if he wanted to, they didn't want to force him to go along with it, but Souji urged them to keep going.

"I like it," he said, "it's great, but it's really new and— _oh_ , wait, wait, I'm about—you have to stop."

"It's fine." Kanji tried to sound nonchalant but his voice was tight, his face red, and Yosuke thought he saw some blood starting to drip from his noise. "I'll just wash my hands."

"That's no good," Souji said, but Kanji stroked faster and in a few seconds he was hiding his face against Yosuke's neck and panting as he came. Feeling him trembling and seeing him climax almost pushed Yosuke over the edge.

"You, uh…" Kanji coughed and brought the back of his clean hand up to his nose. Definitely bleeding. "Was it alright?"

Souji nodded and Yosuke eased his grip on him. He'd been holding him tighter than he'd meant to but Souji didn't complain, just sagged against him.

"Okay." Yosuke swallowed hard. "My turn. But first you should probably head to the bathroom, Kanji."

"Right, be back in a sec."

Souji twisted to look at him as Kanji left. "Your turn? I'm done."

"I know but I've got to do something, right?" When Souji moved again, Yosuke groaned and dug his fingers into Souji's waist. "Hey, partner, you've—you've really got to stop fidgeting. Please."

"What? Oh." Souji wet his lips and looked at Yosuke's lap. "Do you want me—?"

Kanji came in then and gestured for him to move. Yosuke took his old place, glad Kanji had interrupted him because if Souji was offering what Yosuke thought he was, he wasn't sure he'd be able to say no a second time. Kanji situated himself behind Souji, grabbing his arms without prompting, and although Souji frowned at Yosuke he didn't complain.

"What…?"

"You'll like it, I promise." Yosuke wasn't used to kneeling on his floor and wondered if it was always this hard or if he was just noticing it too much. He rubbed his thighs and eyed the erection in front of him, flagging but still partially hard and, if it was anything like his own, still incredibly sensitive. He doubted it'd be like sucking on his fingers but that practice had to count for something.

Ignoring Kanji, who was giving him a _Dude, hurry up and just do it_ look, and ignoring Souji, who was still wearing that little frown, Yosuke took a deep breath, leaned forward, and licked. He'd barely thought that it tasted like sweat and semen before Souji jolted and he had to jump back to avoid the way his legs kicked out.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving you a blowjob?"

Souji shook his head, eyes wide. "What? No, you can't."

"I can't?" Yosuke stared at him in disbelief. "Why not?"

"It's—they're…" Souji rolled his shoulders. "I don't like seeing you on your knees like that. Please get up."

"You were on yours," Yosuke shot back, harsher than he'd intended. He'd psyched himself up for hours to get the courage to do this and now he was being rejected? Souji hadn't rejected Kanji.

"That's different."

"How?"

"It…it just is." Souji looked away. "I'm sorry; I'll make it up to you. Just let me—"

"I don't want you to make it up to me." He stood and glared at the floor.

"Yosuke, please, I swear I'll—"

"I don’t want you to," Yosuke repeated and Souji's face fell.

"You're mad at me."

"I'm not." He made himself even his voice out because he really wasn't mad at Souji. He was annoyed at himself for getting his hopes up, for thinking that maybe Souji would like Yosuke doing that to him. Just standing there wasn't an option, though. He still wanted to do something, wanted to let Souji know that he cared about him, and he cast his mind around for an answer.

Souji pulled at his arms. Kanji still held them, though he looked incredibly uncomfortable and unsure of whether he should keep holding him. "I'm sorry, I'll—"

Yosuke kissed him.

He climbed onto the chair, which creaked and groaned at the combined weight of three people, and did his best to balance on his friends' legs while he kissed Souji until he ran out of breath. When he pulled away, Kanji's eyes were as wide as they would go, and Souji's lips were parted as he blushed from the neck up.

"If you won't let me do that," Yosuke said, not caring that he sounded pathetic, "can I at least kiss you? Would you like that?"

Souji nodded and leaned forward.

Licking a guy's dick, even as a sign of friendship, was kind of gay. Kissing that same guy so enthusiastically that he couldn't think of anything else was really gay, but Yosuke had decided – somewhere between the first time he touched himself to thoughts of Souji and just a moment ago when he'd felt completely rejected – that he was probably definitely really, really gay for Souji.

Despite Yosuke's assumptions otherwise, Souji was a bad kisser. He moved his mouth liked he'd never done it before, but even the sloppy movements spurred Yosuke on. He tasted like he'd just brushed his teeth, and he smelled good, and, when Yosuke grabbed his shirt and pressed closer to him, he felt great. At least he didn't have to worry about Souji not liking this; he moaned and squirmed until Kanji let go of his arms so he could wrap them around Yosuke's neck. He hitched a leg up and hooked it around Yosuke's, encouraging him to deepen the kiss, and shivered when Yosuke slipped him tongue.

"Yosuke-senpai, I don't think the chair was made for this," Kanji said. Yosuke'd forgotten he was there.

"It'll hold," he said, and hoped it was true. He didn't really care if it wasn't, too busy touching every part of Souji within reach. "Hey, do you want—Souji, you should kiss Kanji or something, I guess."

"Wait, what?"

"You don't want to? I don't mind." Souji was running his hands up Yosuke's back and clumsily pressing his lips against his neck. Yosuke turned his attention to Souji's neck so he could show him how to do it properly.

"It's not—it's—you look kind of busy. Yosuke-senpai might mind."

"I don't." Yosuke was lying, but then again he was doing his best to dry hump Souji on Kanji's lap so the least he could do was try and include the guy.

Souji raised his head so he could kiss Kanji and it was kind of interesting to watch, if only because it seemed like they both had no clue of how to do it properly and Yosuke got to see what Souji looked like when he was kissing someone. It was pretty hot but, unsatisfied with watching Souji with someone else, he leaned forward to lick Souji's throat. Souji sighed and raised one hand to grip Kanji's hair and the other clutched the back of Yosuke's neck. Somehow, he managed to get his leg between Yosuke's and _press_ and it was—Kanji was right, the chair was never going to hold, not with the way Yosuke was rocking against Souji, but he didn't care as long as Souji kept moving the way he was.

"Damn, Senpai." Kanji pulled Souji closer and Yosuke realized Souji must have been moving against him too. There was no space between any of them – one of Kanji's arms knocked against his – but Yosuke managed to worm a hand down and stroke his fingers along Souji's cock. Souji gasped and Yosuke took advantage of that to kiss him again and Souji's leg _moved_ —

The chair gave out about ten seconds after Yosuke came, when he was still shuddering and unready for such an abrupt change. The front left leg snapped and upset their balance, sending Yosuke tumbling to the floor with Souji following closely after him. Kanji stuck his legs straight out and caught himself, which was great because Yosuke wasn't interested in being crushed, not with Souji already sprawled halfway on top him.

"Aw, shit." Yosuke caught his breath and watched Kanji rock the chair back, shifting his weight to keep it straight. Souji was trembling on his chest and he abruptly remembered Souji's hesitance about the whole thing. "You okay, partner?"

"Haha." Souji covered his mouth in an effort to stifle his laughter. Kanji snorted and Yosuke had a hard time seeing what was so funny when his awesome, Souji-induced orgasm had been interrupted.

"Kind of deviated from the plan there, Yosuke-senpai."

"Yeah, I know." Souji was still laughing. "So, um, how was that, Souji?"

"Really good." He sat up and smiled, hair messy and clothes askew but looking more relaxed than since they'd started.

"Even though I didn't go down on you?"

Souji tucked himself away and avoided his eyes. "I'm sorry about that."

"Nah, don't worry. Not everyone likes it." Yosuke sat up and leaned back on his hands. "The kissing was good, though, right?"

"Yes." Yosuke did it again and Souji responded until Kanji coughed self-consciously. "Haha, sorry, Kanji. You were great too."

"Thanks, Senpai, but that's not the problem." He frowned at his lap. "I've got to go home and change."

"I guess I should too," Yosuke said, aware the cooling mess in his boxers. "Are we still going to watch that movie?"

"Don't see why not. We played games at Senpai's house last time." Kanji stood and scratched the back of his head. "I'll see you two in a few. Don't start it without me."

They waved him out. Yosuke grabbed some new clothes from his dresser and started towards the bathroom. "Be right back."

"Yosuke?" Souji was still sitting on the floor.

"Huh?"

"Kiss me again?"

Yosuke leaned down and almost ended up on the floor as Souji put his arms around his neck. There was none of the earlier franticness, just a slow meeting of mouths that gave Yosuke butterflies in his stomach. Being caught off guard earlier hadn't been the reason for Souji's clumsiness; he still kissed like he'd never done it before and Yosuke pulled away blushing, feeling like he'd just gotten his first kiss.

He realized belatedly that Souji might want to clean up too and showed him to the guest bathroom while he took the master. Afterwards, they met on the couch downstairs. Souji leaned against him and Yosuke wondered if he was allowed to put his arm over his shoulders or if all that was done now that they were out of his room. He did, tentatively, and when Souji didn't complain he decided he'd move it when Kanji came back.

"I've never done that before," Souji said while Yosuke clicked through the channels.

"Most people don't make out with two other guys on an armchair." Yosuke'd certainly never imagined himself doing it.

"That's true, but it's not what I meant." Souji touched his mouth. "I was talking about how you kissed me. I really liked it."

"You know what I liked? You didn't ask if you were doing a good job." It hadn't stood out at the time, just another odd thing in an odd situation, but thinking back on it there was something about the way Souji kept asking him that bothered Yosuke. "You did it while Kanji was touching you but once we starting kissing you didn't ask, not once. And you relaxed too. You didn't do that before either."

Souji hummed thoughtfully and brushed his fingers along Yosuke's side. "Can I stay the night?"

"Don't you have to call Dojima-san?"

"If you say yes then I'll call and ask."

"It's fine with me. I'll lend you some clothes if you want."

Souji called and got permission while Yosuke let Kanji in, who complained about having to make up an excuse so his mother wouldn't question why he was changing clothes. During the movie, Souji sat between them and pointed out plot holes until Kanji told him that it was a bad kung-fu film and he couldn't expect more. Souji agreed but still complained that the villain's motive was flimsy and most of the actors should have been replaced. Yosuke was reminded why he rarely watched Chie's movies with Souji.

Before Kanji left, he gave Souji an awkward hug. Yosuke busied himself with the coat rack so he wouldn't have to watch, feeling stupidly annoyed by the gesture, and closed the door too hard, claiming that his hand slipped. He wasn't sure if Souji believed him but he didn't mention it while he made them dinner. Yosuke let him cook because if it were left to him they'd be having eggs.

"Will your parents mind that I'm here?" Souji asked as they got ready for sleep, him pulling on a pair of sleeping pants that were too big for Yosuke. He wasn't sure why he kept them but he was glad for it now.

"I doubt it. They're out late tonight and probably won't even notice."

"Kiss me before we go to bed?"

"You know," Yosuke said when they broke apart, "if you want a kiss, you don't have to ask for it."

Souji smiled and gave him a careful peck. "I can just do it? You don't mind?"

"Go ahead."

As they laid side-by-side in their futons, Souji reached over and grabbed his hand. "You're really special to me, you know?"

Yosuke squeezed his hand, eyes closed and already mostly asleep. "You're special too, partner."

"That's why I didn't mind doing it to you. I wanted to. Sometimes, with other people, I don't want to, not really, like before I came over today I didn't want to do it because I knew I'd be seeing you soon, but you didn't ask for it or make me do it and you thanked me and then you did this in return, you and Kanji, and that was great…"

Yosuke frowned and cracked his eyes open, too tired to make sense of Souji's whispers. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it. I'm just saying stuff because I'm tired and you make me happy. Hey." He moved closer. "I'm going to kiss you now, but don't worry about doing it back, alright? Go to sleep."

Yosuke feel asleep to Souji messing with his hair and pressing almost unnoticeably light kisses against his face. When he woke up in the middle of the night, he found Souji curled up against him and still holding his hand. Watching him sleep, face relaxed, Yosuke tried to remember what he had been saying earlier, but he could only recall fragments that made him vaguely uncomfortable. Trying to get rid of the feeling, he wrapped his arm around Souji and tugged the blanket up to cover them.

"If it was important then you'd tell me, wouldn't you, partner?"

Souji smiled in his sleep like he'd heard him. Yosuke hoped he had.


End file.
